tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic Glass Maker (No EE)
NOTE There has been a problem with the design and I just found out now. I am in the process of editing the wiki and the video. I have edited the text and pictures but not the video. I will upload them as soon as possible! Introduction/Purpose One problem there has always been, especially in servers where you may not use Equivalent Exchange, is to make a ton of glass. I have been messing around and I have found out a way to make glass automatically without using EE! I call it''' The AGM -''' The Automatic Glass Maker. Items Needed This is a list of the items needed for each part: Cobblestone Generator: Any generator will do, but this is the one i use. see here for the tutorial for the generator as it is his design. I do a slight veriation for the timer though. See video or Part 1 of the step by step guide. *1 Timer *1 Redstone Dust *1 Jacketed Wire - any will do *1 Lever *8 Block Breakers *About 10 Redstone Tubes *Any cheap material to use as a structure. I use Glass *About 16 blocks of one material you don't mind loosing such as Dirt *2 Water Buckets - to create infinite water source *2 Lava Buckets Body: * 3 Filters *9 Pneumatic Tubes *1 Chest *1 Macerator *1 Electric Furnace Power: *about 15 Red Alloy Wires *6 Glass Fibre Cables *1 BatBox or MFE or MFSU depending on the amount of upgrades you have. *Something to power it with. It all depends on how many upgrades. 1 LV Solar Array can power an AGM without upgrades easily, while 1 HV Solar Array can power an Upgraded AGM. Upgrades: *This is the optional part. No upgrades are needed, however it does speed things up. This is what I use for a fully upgraded AGM: *16 Overclocker Upgrades - 8 in each machine *4 Transformer Upgrades - 2 in each machine. *16 Energy Storage Upgrades - 8 in each machine. Video Tutorial Alongside you can find a video on how to make it, but s ee below for the step by step guide to making it. Click here to view it on YouTube. Step-By-Step guide on making it I will break this up into 4 parts: Part 1: Cobblestone Generator The 1st thing you are going to need is an automatic cobblestone generator. Any one will do. All it needs to be is automatic. I prefer this one: Automatic Cobblestone Generator If you want to use the generator I used, please see his page as it is his tutorial and I don't want to steal his thunder. I prefer to send all the cobblestone into a chest instead of straight into the body. This allows for storage of the excess cobblestone. To set up the timer: After you have set up the pipes under the block breakers, place 1 jacketed wire next to the top pipe next to the chest. After that put 1 redstone dust next to it with the timer right behind. This should power the block breakers. Place a lever behind it so that you can turn it off. Part 2: The body (If you want to see if you are building it right, refer to the video) This is the core part of the AGM. The 1st thing you need to do is put a filter facing the chest where you are storing the cobblestone. You will then need to place an pneumatic or redstone tube behind that and then place a macerator one block away(there is now 1 block gap). Then you must place another tube on top of the 1st tube and another two next to it, touching the top of the macerator.This turns the cobblestone into sand. Then you need to do this again, except you must place an electric furnace instead of a macerator. This will smelt the sand into glass. Then you need to place a 3rd filter and tube, followed by a chest to store the glass. Part 3: Power! Now you need to power it. Run red alloy wires along the side of the "body" so that all the filters are connected. Connect these wires to a timer. You could use the same timer as the one used in the cobblestone generator, as I did in the video. Now you need to power the machines. Run any cables (I prefer glass fibre cables) along the body so that is connects to the Macerator and the Electric Furnace. Connect these wires to a power source, such as solar panels. Now turn the timer on, and it should take cobblestone and slowly turn it into sand, then glass. This is all good, but it takes ages. Now, you could stop there, but why wait ages for the glass? This is when upgrades come into play. Part 4: Going Faster! To speed up the machines, you can add overclocker upgrades. This makes the AGM go faster, but uses up more power. Before you add High Voltage power though, you need to add transformer upgrades and Storage upgrades. You need 2 transformer upgrades in the macerator and 2 in the furnace. A few storage in each will work well. I only use 8 overclocker upgrades in each otherwise you can't feed in power fast enough. These upgrades will chew up power, but you don't need to do this all at once. You can gradually build up the upgrades as needed. Don't need glass now? Take the upgrades out. Need glass urgently? Put them back in! A tip, though. Make 100% sure the transformer upgrades are in BEFORE you connect the High Voltage power cables........ Extra notes This is my first tutorial, so feel free to attach a forum thread with suggestions. I didn't add a picture for the cobblestone generator as it is his design and I feel that he should get all credit for it. Category:Tutorials